


finally a permanant home ( for now)

by Notobssessedwithfandoms64



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Crowley Being an Asshole, Daddy Michael, Depressed Dean, Drunk John, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Insecure Dean, Love at First Sight, Lucifer Not Being an Asshole, M/M, Michael Needs a Hug, Protective Sam, Secret Admirer, Self-Harm, Student Cas, Student Dean, assbut john, mommy lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notobssessedwithfandoms64/pseuds/Notobssessedwithfandoms64
Summary: Dean has a LOT of baggage to deal with, but will the love of a good man helps him begin to pave the way to a better future or will it be his ultimate dimise.





	1. Bobby's house is safe.

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbetaed so i apologise for any and all mistakes . will try to update as much as possible . any and all comments and criticizum are welcome:)

I guess there never really was a plan for what would happen if the worst should occur and I suppose that is also how they found themselves outside Bobby’s in the middle of June. John was once again missing and his boys were more fearful than ever that he will not return. It had been two months and his phone and emergency phone no longer even rang. So after leaving two full voicemail boxes Dean hauled Sammy’s ass to Sioux Falls to stay with their Uncle Bobby. Even though both Winchester boys were filled with relief at not being dictated by a drunken John anymore they were both silently terrified that he would never return.

Bobby was out in the yard doing some work on a car for a local man when he saw the boys pull up in the impala. He didn’t think he could have been happier. He downed his tools and got up to great 'his' boys. “ Not that I ain’t glad to see ya’s or nothing, but what in gods name has brought you two here?” Bobby asked as he through his arms around Sam . ( Man this kid is getting tall), He thought to himself as the younger of the Winchesters stepped back from his hug. At only twelve Sam had already grown more than what seemed normal at his age. “Hey Bobby,” Sam said with a smile. Bobby smiled back and turned his attention to the other boy standing beside his car. “ What are you waiting for you idgit, a written invitation ?” Bobby enquired as he opened his arms towards Dean . Dean ignored the request of a hug and walked around the impala to get the bags from the boot of the impala. “ Is it ok if we stay here for a bit Bobby, we haven’t heard from Dad in awhile and he said to go and stay with someone if he disappeared?” Dean inquired from within baby’s trunk , the layers of metal doing very to hide the fear in his voice. “You are always welcome to stay here boy and don’t you ever forget it,“ Bobby stated as he walked towards Dean once again throwing his arms out in an attempt to hug him. The sullen Dean grabbed the bags from boot and brought them inside , rushing past Bobby ignoring his request for a hug once again.

Dean went straight up to the bedroom Sam used to use here when they were kids and through Sam’s bag on the bed before he proceeded down the hall to what used to be his room. He opened the chipped wooden door and walked inside. He heard Sam come up behind him. “ I left your stuff on your bed,” Dean said over his shoulder, not even fully turning to look at his younger brother. “Thanks , hey Bobby said dinner is in an hour and could you try to be a bit friendlier towards him Dean he is after taking us in. Please?” Sam pleaded with Dean with his big puppy eyes . “Yeah , whatever bitch!” Dean retorted walking into his room and closing the door behind him listening to the weak ass reply of jerk coming from Sammy.

Dean looked around the room remembering all the good times he had when Dad would drop him and Sam off here when he was on a particularly long job. Life wasn’t easy for the child of a private investigator , especially one with a serious drinking problem. Dean sat on the edge of the bed and stared out the window to the junk yard below recalling the last time he and Sam were here.

*John and Bobby were downstairs arguing about the boys and their welfare “ They deserve a normal life John. Travelling all over the place ain’t no life for a kid. They should be just worried about school and sports and not about whether or not their Daddy is going to come home with in a week or a month” Dean could hear Bobby shouting at John. The flashing red from his alarm clock told him it was three in the morning. Sammy must be still asleep. Dean woke up when he heard the sound of the impala drive into Bobby’s yard, they the shouting started. Though Dean had often heard John and Bobby fighting but he knew this time was different. He lay as still as he could listening and trying to make it all go away , but it only escalated .

“Mary would have wanted them safe , she wouldn’t have agreed to them being raised like this John come on you must know that?”  
“Who do you think you are to criticize me , you drunken hillbilly. You didn’t know my wife. How dare you assume to know what is best for my kids when you have never had any yourself.” Dean heard his room door open. He looked over to see Sam standing at the door. Poor kid he was only five. Dean lifted up the edge of his blanket and invited Sammy into his bed he wrapped his arms around the kid willing for him to go back to sleep. He heard footsteps on the stairs and he closed his eyes the door swung open with a deafening boom. And their stood John Winchester in all his drunken “glory”. “Get the fuck up boy. Grab your brothers and your stuff and be in the car in ten minutes . Don’t make me wait!”  
“Yes, Sir,” came Dean’s meek reply to an already retreating john. He told Sam to run and grab all his urgent stuff from his room and out them in his bag. In a flash Sam was gone. Dean hurried putting his clothes in his bag. God the last thing the nine year old needed was a reason for John to hate him right now. He met Sam on the stairs they said a hasty good by to Bobby and ran towards the impala. Dean through the bags in the boot , then climbed into the back beside Sammy through a blanket around them both and telling Sam to try and get some rest as he watch his father drive away from the only place that had ever felt like home.*

“Dean , you alive in here boy its time for dinner?” he came out of his daydream confused until he heard Bobby rasp yet again on the door “ Boy I am trying to respect your privacy but you are starting to worry me here,” Bobby’s voice drifted through the door. “Sorry Bobby must’ve fallen asleep. Long drive you know,” came Dean’s reply. “ Okay. Pizza is downstairs don’t take too long or Sam will have eaten it all,” Bobby called out as he began to head back down the stairs. ( This will all work out. Everything will be fine nothing will hurt him or Sammy now. Bobby will keep them safe like he tried to before. It will all be ok.) Dean repeated the mantra as he walked down the stairs towards the kitchen to start a fresh chapter in his life with hopefully all the ghosts of the past left behind them.


	2. a sense a trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam asks bobby for help

They sat at the kitchen table eating their pizza. Dean explained John's case to Bobby about how he was on the trail of the man he believed was tied somehow to the man responsible for Mary’s death. He had been missing two months and Dean had finally given in to Sam’s insistent pestering that they should find somewhere to stay that was more permanent and how Bobby’s was the first place that came to Dean’s mind. Bobby sat for awhile thinking about all they information the boy had just give him. “Anyway,” Dean started to say “ if you don’t want us here or have the money or that to keep us that is just fine we will be out of your hair by the morning.”

"First of all I am damn glad you thought to come here and secondly family don’t end in blood boy. You both are and were always welcome here and don’t you forget it!” Bobby gruff voice replied with a smile on his face. He was so happy that Dean even after all these years would choose to come here rather than someone that they have more regularly over that past seven years.  
Dean said that he was tired. He said his goodnight’s and trudged up the stairs overcome with emotion due to Bobby’s kindness and thinking of John. ( Oh but if Bobby finds out the truth he wont be so kind ) Dean thought as he flung himself on his bed and allowed his sadness to override his emotions.

Back down stairs Bobby still had questions and Sam was only to happy to answer seeing as this man was taking them in out of the goodness of his own heart. Sam only had vague memories of Bobby and this house seeing as he was so young the last time he was here. Bobby’s voice pulled he out of his trip down memory lane. “How long has he been acting like that?” Bobby enquired jerking his head in the general direction that Dean had left in.

“About two years . I am really worried about him Bobby.”  
“Did something happen or is it all down to hormones or age or some gal?”

Sam cringed at the word hormones , at only twelve he has way to young to have to talk about such things, in his opinion. “Well, not long after he turned fourteen he was acting strange. He kept more secrets from me and didn’t talk to me like he used to. I mean like I know he still has my back and would probably sell his soul to give me the best life that he could and to keep me from harm but he was still different. Then one night Dad comes back to the motel after finishing up a case and him and Dean had a fight and Dean left,” Sam’s eyes began to fill with tears, “He left me their with a very angry Dad. He was gone for roughly eight months and he’s only been worst since he came back. He has night terrors, he won't let anyone touch or hug him. He’s quite, keeps to himself and shuts down when anyone tries to talk to him. He has done so much for me Bobby and I don’t know how to help him. I mean I am a kid I can’t, that’s why I wanted us to go and stay with someone so maybe they could help him. You gotta help him Bobby he is all I got right now and I can’t loose him too.” Sam openly sobbed as he leaned into the warm hug and comfort the older man had offered.

“Don’t you worry boy , I’ll take care of both of you now I promise. I will try to talk with Dean in the morning I will get him to help me with the cars it might help him work through some things. You did the best thing in making him come here. You’re a good brother Sam. Don't doubt that for one minute.”  
“Thanks Bobby. I sure do appreciate this,” Sam sniffled rubbing the remaining tears from his eyes  
“Right then you pop on up to bed and I will clear this up and we will talk again in the morning. G’night Sam,” Bobby said turning away to put the pizza boxes in the bin. Sam trudged up the stairs. He had just reached the top when he heard the sobs that came from Dean's room. He tip toed across the hallway towards Dean's door. He placed his ear against the chipped wood of the door and listened to Dean as he very obviously sobbed into his pillow. He raised his hand to knock on the door but thought twice about it, the last time he did that Dean was pissed at him for weeks. So, with a heavy heart and a sigh Sam retreated away from the door and back across the hall to his own room and bed to finally try and get some sleep.

Bobby walked to the fridge and took out a cold beer. He felt like celebrating having the boys back, but with the way Dean was acting he didn’t know if the boys who left his house all those years ago are the ones he was getting back. God he hoped so. His thoughts concerning Dean plagued him long into the night. Just what had John Winchester done to these boys, what made Dean leave that night , where did he go , etc.. Endless questions over and over into the early morning hours till Bobby drifted off into a fitful sleep, unaware that he was getting the best nights sleep.


	3. a flash of horrors past and to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger waring for self harm and homophobic language

Bobby spent the next few weeks trying to make good on his promise to Sammy, but sadly no dice. Every time he approached the subject with Dean the teenager would leave the room and hide away in his bedroom. Mid-August came and Bobby enrolled the boys in school. Sam would be attending seventh grade in Sioux Falls middle school and Dean would be in Sioux Falls High in eleventh grade.

The day Bobby took them to enroll in their respective schools each boy had a completely different reaction. Sam with eyes as wide a saucers trying to absorb every single detail that was given to him while he vibrated with excitement. Dean, however, couldn’t have looked more displeased and disinterested in the entire building. Of course that night after dinner when he all but got down on his knees and begged Bobby not to send him Bobby had not only been expecting it but was also totally prepared with a speech on why Dean needed to finish high school before Bobby would hire him on as apprentice. 

Dean spent his evening sulking in his room. Why did he have to go to school? He would only end up bringing trouble home here to Bobby, then the old guy will decide Dean ain't worth having around. Not that he would be the first. (No don’t go there not now) Dean thought to himself as she squeezed his eyes shut praying to forgot the thoughts that still plagued him.

*A fourteen year old Dean is awake when he hears the impala pull up outside the room of the motel. Dad had left him and Sammy at. He opened the messaging app on his phone.

 [Wish me luck Babe! Dad just got back gonna tell him tonight!xxxxxx]  
[Good luck hun! Don't worry your Dad is going to accept and love you just like i do! Love Al xxxxxx]

Dean ran to the door to great his father “Hey Dad how did the hunt go?”  
“Fine. You take care of your brother boy?”  
“Yes, Sir! Hey Dad there is something I wanted to tell you but not in front of Sam could I maybe talk to you outside for a minute?”  
“Mhm. Yeah sure Dean,” John replies distractedly as he pulls a cold beer from the fridge. They both walk out the door. John opening his beer in the process. Dean is the last to leave he doesn’t fully close the door behind him. He takes one last glance at the packed bag he left by the door incase this goes south. Dean takes a deep breath and turns to look John in the eyes. “Dad, I’m gay.” Dean has it blurted out before he can even think to loose his courage. The way John’s eyes bulge would have been funny had that look not been quickly replaced with one of pure fury. “ No you are not boy I didn’t raise no god damn faggot!” John speaks with a calm a cool voice which is a thousand times more terrifying. “Dad I am not a faggot I am your son and I like boys. I am telling you this because I meet someone that loves me and I think I love him to his name is Al……..” Dean is cut off by the sound of a beer bottle smashing behind his head. “Shut up and get out of my sight. DON’T YOU DARE COME BACK UNTIL YOU STOP THIS NONSENSE!" John shouts after Dean who has already grabbed his bag from behind the door and is running down the street tears streaming down his face.

After a few minutes he runs down an ally way and stops to catch his breath. He felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He whipped it out and stared at the screen.  
{ 2 missed calls + 3 text messages}  
They were all from Al. Dean hit his number to call him back. As he listened to the dial tone he tried to hold back the tears.” Babe is everything okay?”. As soon as Al answered Dean knew he couldn’t hold back. With tears streaming down his face he asked Al for help.*

Dean snapped out of his daydream before it could really turn into a nightmare. He had to make his mind stop. He needed to not fell these emotions. Dean slipped off his flannel shirt and grabbed the spare shaving blade from his bedside dresser. He stared down at both his wrists. Both ugly, scabby and scared. Both constant reminder of how weak he is in his own mind. The sight of them made him more desperate for relief. He dragged the blade across his left wrist a few times. He watched to blood flow allowing the adrenalin take over banishing his bad thoughts. He felt empty and numb , yet it was better than the alternative.


	4. the first day of firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emotional Dean we also get some insight into just how bad Deans physical trama is. trigger warning for scarring and slight mention of child abuse and slight homophobia.

The morning of their first day of their new schools Sam was up dressed and eating breakfast nearly an entire hour before they had to leave. Dean on the other hand tried faking sickness and a near death experience to get out of having to leave his bed. Bobby felt his heart-break but he knew this was best for the boy. .

* A week ago Bobby had walked into Deans room unannounced, Dean was on his bed with his headphones in and didn’t hear him. Dean wasn’t long out of the shower and was just lounging around in his boxers. As soon as Bobby had opened the door his eyes were drawn to Deans back and the vivid and angry red lines that marred the what should have be perfect flesh. Bobby moved closer to him trying to get a better look, but Dean must have seen his shadow because the boy rolled over and stared at Bobby with fear in his eyes. Bobby stared at his chest also marred almost beyond what you would think is humanly possible.

He felt tears in his eyes as he stared at the young kid before him as he though what his own father had done to him. Of course he thought John was responsible for it and this is the only time it could ever be said that Bobby Singer was wrong. He tried to reach out to offer comfort to Dean but the boy through his arms up in defense which cause Bobby to freeze. ( This poor kid thinks I am going to hurt him too.) Bobby could feel his heart shattering. He knew he shouldn’t have let John take them that night. He should have fought harder this in his mind was entirely his fault. He stood staring at the boy till Dean stood and ran to the bathroom. Bobby barely had time to register what had happened.

He spent two hours trying to coax Dean out of the bathroom, even Sammy had a try. Bobby told Sam what he had discovered but only to make sure that Sam had not suffered through that too. Dean eventually came out of the bathroom and went to bed and spent the rest of the week avoiding Bobby and Sam’s attempts to talk to him.*

Bobby had offered to give the boys a lift to school on their first day but once Dean had surfaced he insisted that he would drive them, but if Bobby could collect Sam so Dean didn’t have to worry about being late to pick him up that would be awesome. Bobby agreed happy to help Dean in any way he could, even going as far as to state so.

SAM: Dean and Sam sat in silence in the impala as Dean drove closer to the school he would be attending until he either went to high school or John showed up. He could only hope with all his might that it would be the former and not the latter. Dean dropped him off and wished him luck before driving off to his own school.

Sam walked towards the front doors of the school wished that the office was right inside the door and not god only knows where as it had been in some of his previous school. He prayed he would make at least one friend. He honestly didn’t mind if he didn’t have loads just one would be good enough for him. He was distractedly looking around as he walked through door he spotted the office and then knows he used the same door that he had used during the summer when Bobby had enrolled him. Felling a bit more confident he strode towards the office. “Hello, my name is Sam Winchester. I am a new student.” He was instructed by the secretary to take a seat and wait until the student coordinator could speak to him. He went and sat on the seats he had been told to. (Best make a good impression Sam) he thought to himself over and over trying to calm his nerves. All the stuff with Dean over the past week had distracted him from how terrified he was about starting a new school, again, but now sitting here on his own made his worst fears swim about his head.

“Sam Winchester,” a woman in her later thirties/ early forties called him into her office. Sam sat down on the chair he was waved into. “Welcome to Sioux Falls Middle School. I am Mrs. Harvelle the student coordinator. If you experience any problems at all my office door is always open. Here is your class schedule and map. Any questions Sam?” she spoke to him softly with a smile. Sam knew straight away that she was what John would call ‘good people’. He smiled and shook his head. “ You don’t say much huh ?” Ellen enquired. Sam non-committedly shrugged his shoulders.

A soft knock came to the door “ Come in!” Ellen called. The door swung open to revel a short and stocky boy. Sam looked up with interest at the boy wondering if maybe he would become friends with this kid. “ Ah Gabriel, come in and take that lollipop out of your mouth,” Ellen said to the boy. Gabriel sat on the seat beside Sam. he then quaffed back his almost mousey hair and plucked the pop from his mouth “With all respect Mrs. Harvelle I can’t do that due to the fact I suffer from low blood sugar levels,” He smirked to himself as Ellen shook her head knowing only to well that was a lie.  
“Gabriel Novak this is Sam Winchester. Sam this is Gabriel. He has so kindly volunteered to show you around as you have practically the same schedule. Now run along boys you are late for your first class. Gabriel behave yourself today and Sam good luck” Ellen said as she walked the two boys out the door.

Sam and Gabe stood awkwardly outside the office door for a few minutes. Gabe looked at Sam schedule and noted that the only difference was that Sam had wood shop when Gabe had home economics. Sam followed him down the corridor to their first class, History. In fact he followed Gabe everywhere listen to the stories he told, his god awful jokes and what could turn out to be helpful tips as they walked from class to class. Gabe made sure that Sam got to sit beside him in every class.

At lunch Gabriel showed Sam to a table that had a young bond girl already sitting at it. “ Jo this is Sam Winchester. He is the new kid. Sam this is Jo a good friend of mine and Mrs. Harvelle's daughter,” Gabe went on and on for a few minutes with the introduction. Sam sat at the table quietly eating his lunch and watching Gabe speak as he slipped into a story about what he did over the summer. Sam knew him and Gabe would be good friends. Jo was a nice girl who often interrupted Gabe’s stories to either add to it or call bullshit on the whole thing. Their dynamic made Sam laugh. He eventually spoke explaining how he came to move here , leaving out most of the details. Basically he said his Dad travels for work so he sent them to live with their Uncle Bobby.

When lunch was over Jo walked Sam to their wood shop class as they had the same one. On the way they chatted briefly mostly about the school and Gabe. Sam began to think Jo was maybe Gabe girlfriend with the way she talked about him and the though made him fell a bit put out for some strange reason. He shook it off and finished his day in English with both Gabe and Jo on either side of him. 

He stood at his locker getting ready to go find Bobby outside when he felt someone walk up beside him. “ Hey Samsquatch,” Gabe called as he appeared out of apparently thin air “ since we are friends now I was wondering if I could have your number to text you later about homework and stuff. You know cause your super smart and sometimes I just need a push to get me started.” Gabe was rambling and looked very nervous for some reason. Sam didn’t think much of it to be honest. He assumed it was because, as far as he could tell, Jo was Gabe’s only friend. “Sure,” Sam beamed only too delighted to have a friend to text instead of just Dean “ I would be happy to both be your friend and help you out with homework sometimes.” Sam grabbed Gabe’s phone and punched in his number. Gabe grinned as he turned to walk away when Sam was finished calling out over his shoulder “ Chat you later Sammy!” 

Sam was still smiling when he climbed into the passenger seat of Bobby’s truck. He was so content after all these years he finally had a friend. He talked about Gabe the way home to Bobby. Bobby was happy for the kid finally having a shot at a normal childhood. When they got home Sam ran straight up to his room to do his homework so if Gabe needed help later Sam would already have it done. Bobby called half an hour later to tell him dinner would be a few more minutes. Sam had most of his homework done. He mostly had reading assignments left. He paced down the stairs. Dean still wasn’t home and he was beginning to worry about him. So he sent a text,  
[Hey Dean , me and Bobby are getting worried. When will you be home?]  
Quick enough but not as quick as he would have liked a text came back from Dean's phone.  
[ Sorry Sammy was doing some stuff for school be back in about an hour. Tell Bobby to keep me dinner.]  
Sam felt a little comfort and decided to tell Bobby straight away. The two of them sat down at the table to eat both speaking about their respective days, as Dean’s dinner sat in the microwave waiting for him.

DEAN: After he dropped Sammy off at the middle school Dean drove straight to the high school. Even though personally he would rather be anywhere else but he knew he had to do this out of respect for Bobby. He was a good man. He seemed to really care about Dean and Sam. He’s been trying so hard over the past week to get Dean to talk to him. Heck Sam has been to. Dean knows it's because of the scars. He should have been more careful. Bobby shouldn’t have been able to see. Since that night Dean has dressed in the bathroom to avoid further incidents. He didn’t want Bobby to hate him the way John did.

He pushed the thoughts from his mind as he pulled into the student parking lot of the high school. He parked baby beside a truck that in polite terms has defiantly seen better days. As he got out he heard a whistle from behind him. “ Man, that is one sweet car!” A very southern voice said just behind him. “ Ehh thanks,” Dean hesitated for a moment. Part of him wanted to make friends but with all the shit that he has to keep secret or risk loosing Sam and Bobby, it makes him apprehensive. “ Hey I am new here and was wondering if you wouldn’t mind showing me to the office,” Dean asked unsure if the guy would even be interested in helping him this one time never mind being his friend. “ The names Benny. Of course I wouldn’t mind the office is right by my locker any how so it ain't no big deal.”

“Thanks man. I’m Dean.” The boys shook hands and Dean followed Benny through the school and the throngs of other students making small talk. Dean got the impression that even though Benny was built like a house he was more of a teddy bear than anything. Benny invited Dean to have lunch with him and his group of friends if they had the same lunch period. Dean showing his sometimes cheeky nature said he would consider it if he didn’t get a better offer, making Benny chuckle in the process. (Maybe this place wont be so bad) Dean though as he collected his schedule , map and locker code from the schools secretary. He sorted out his locker, thankful he didn’t receive on that sticks or you need a trick to open. He was still roughly five minutes early for his first period English class. He walked in introduced himself to the teacher who was already at his desk. He dumped his bag at the foot of the back corner desk, sat down and took out a pen and note pad. [ Maybe if I do well, even if Bobby finds out, he wont hate me,] Dean though as the class filled out.

When the teacher stood and introduced Dean he looked around to find that all but one of the desks was full. The one directly in front of him remained empty. He started taking down the notes on the bored distractedly not paying much interest in the people that surrounded him until the door swung open with a crash. “Mr. Novak, I would say I am surprised by your late arrival but it’s a Monday and it is you after all.” The teacher didn’t even turn around to look at the student who was almost ten minutes late to class. “Sorry.” Dean felt his heart stop at the sound of the voice. Its was so deep like a chasm that was immeasurable. Deans head immediately snapped to the boy walking down the aisle towards him

Dean could actually feel his jaw drop at the sight of the scruffy blue-eyed angel. God how was he meant to keep his secret with a guy like that around. The Novak boy looked at Dean and his almost awed expression with what Dean sufficed was the hottest look of confusion ever. His head tilted to the side and the way his eyebrows scrunched up. Oh God! He would definitely be screwed if he befriended this kid. Novak sat in the seat in front of him. He briefly glanced back at Dean with a pen sticking out of his mouth otherwise the class passed without incident.

When the bell when to signal the end of class Dean quickly packed away his things and stood to leave but was stopped by a dark-haired girl talking to the hot guy that was sitting in front of him. "Excuse me,” Dean said as he tried to squeeze past her. God why do schools pack all the desks so close together. She smirked up at him as the boy hurried to grab his spiral note-book out of her hand. (They must be a couple,) Dean thought to himself as he walked down the corridor towards is next class ignoring the sinking feeling in his chest.

At lunch he sank into a seat beside Benny who seemed happy that Dean had taken him up on his offer. Conversation came easily between Benny and Dean. Half way through lunch Dean felt like he was being watched. He started to look around praying to god he was just being paranoid. He found blue eyes looking straight into his. The boy blushed and turned away seemingly embarrassed. Dean recognized the kid immediately it was the Novak kid from his English class. He watched the kid excuse himself from his friends and make his way out of the cafeteria. Dean felt himself raising and biding a farewell to Benny saying that he’d catch him later he has to do some shit with his locker. Rushing out the door Dean hoped he could catch the kid before he disappeared but he was clearly out of luck.

Dean trudged down the hall towards his locker. Deciding to get set up for his last three classes of the day and leave his homework stuff set out so that he could easily grab it when school ended. He rounded the corner and gasped. The blue-eyed angel had the locker beside his. Oh how fate liked to torture him. He stood frozen, trying to decided if he should sneak up and just do what he needed to or to introduce himself to the kid. The decision was ripped from him as he watched a short fat looking guy walk down the corridor from the other direction. The mean looking son of a bitch walked straight up behind the kid and began trying to shove him into the open locker.

“Hey Novak, let me help you put all the useless crap in your locker for you,” he spoke with mock sincerity. Dean didn’t even realize he was moving until his fist connected with the fat assholes jawbone. “ The fuck is your problem. Can’t you leave a guy alone when he’s trying to mind his own business,” Dean shouted at the lump of a guy sprawled on the floor. He hated bullies the reminded him of his Dad and ………. Dean took a deep breath ( No this place is good don’t think about him here). The kid stood up and swung for Dean narrowly missing his head. “ BOYS!,” shouted the principal from down the hallway “, MY OFFICE NOW.” 

The three boys each hung their heads and walked towards the furious looking woman. When they were just outside the office, Dean and the other kid ‘Crowley’ were told to sit and wait their turn to talk. Novak was directed into the office to tell his side of the story. Ten minutes came and went before the kid exited the office. He kept his head down and rushed away. The principal called Crowley into he office next and he was in there even longer than the angel boy. Dean sat thinking about the blue-eyed beauty, wondering how long he had put up with crap from Crowley and people like him. I mean why would they hate him, was it because the kid was super smart or because he was so attractive, maybe that girl he was with was an ex of Crowley’s or something.

After what felt like forever the door opened Crowley walked out and it was Dean’s turn to talk the principal. He walked into the office and sat on one of the chairs in front of her desk. “Dean Winchester not even a full day here and you already end up in my office. I am Mrs. Mills the school principal and from your past school records I see that this meeting was inevitable.” 

Dean looked down in shame, “ I am sorry ma’am. I honestly did want to see this place as a fresh start. The truth is I don’t like bullies and when I seen what the Crowley guy was doing to the other kid I just kind of snapped. I know it wasn’t right but neither is standing by and watching a much bigger kid try to force another kid into a locker for what appeared to be no reason,” he took a few deep breaths. God what if she called Bobby, would he be angry at Dean for fighting or would he support him for sticking up for the other kid. “Dean you can calm down. Castiel explained everything. I know you were just defending him and to be quite honest I am glad that you were.” Dean looked up at her with interest. She sighed and continued “ Since you are new here I am guessing you don’t know. Castiel’s parents died when he was a baby and he was adopted by the Novak’s. His parental figures are both male, because of this poor Castiel if always a target for a kid in a bad mood.”

“So this Casteal kid has too Dads so everyone automatically hates him. That’s so messed up. They can’t help who they love and the kid is better off with two Dad’s that love him instead of no one right?” Mrs. Mills looked at Dean with surprise and realized that this probably hit the kid harder than she originally expected.  
“You are right Dean, but unfortunately not everyone sees things the way we do,” she smiled at the teenager as she began to realize that he probably wasn’t as bad a his previous schools made him out to be, perhaps the hadn’t bothered trying to help and instead just added it up to him being a bad kid. She knew she made the right decision as regarding punishments, “Dean for todays incident Fergus Crowley will serve two weeks worth of after school detentions and because you were just trying to help another student you will just have to have a meeting with the school councilor after school for at least two days. Castiel has to too, it’s more of a welfare check up for him to make sure all the things that are said and done to him that I don’t hear about don’t get him down too much, you know,” she smiled at Dean when she saw his awed expression,” here at Sioux Falls High we pride ourselves on caring for the vulnerable students and if you can promise me that this is going to be the only time I hear of you hitting another student in my school then the after school counseling is the only punishment you will receive.”  
Dean nodded, although somewhat miffed about having to stay after school and talk to some overpaid idiot about chick stuff he was also grateful that this principal seemed to understand and almost appreciate what he had done for Novak. “ Good Mr. Shurley will be informed that for the next two Monday evenings you will meet him in his office a half an hour after school after he has seen to Castiel." Dean stood to leave when she dismissed him handing him a late pass as class had started ten minutes before. As he opened the door he heard call him back. "Oh and Dean I will give you the same advice I gave Castiel, make friends surround yourself with people and happiness. People like Crowley don’t hunt people who move in packs,” she the ushered him out the door and told him to go straight to class.

He walked into the class room and gave the teacher Mr. Hendrickson the late pass. The man peered at Dean with a scowl and told Dean to take the only remaining seat in the class. All throughout the lesson Dean mind kept wondering to Castiel (like what kind of name was Casteal and if he would like to be my friend), maybe that’s what Mrs. Milles was hinting at. That way Crowley might leave him alone , also bonus Dean could get to know more about him and spend more time with him in a totally platonic way. Yeah that could work.

When school ended he went to his locker. Man was he glad that he had asked Bobby to pick up Sammy. He opened the locker and watched as a piece of paper floated to the ground. He didn’t think much of it and just shoved it into his back pocket beside his phone. He got his bag all settled up and ready to leave and decided to just sit outside Mr. Shurley’s office and wait for his turn he guessed. 

He sat in the waiting area trying to do some of his homework. The half an hour was almost up and was going by quick enough when he felt his phone vibrate he took it out of his back pocket along with the paper he had shoved in there earlier at his locker. He chose to inspect the phone first, a text from Sam,  
[Hey Dean , me and Bobby are getting worried. When will you be home?]  
Crap he forgot to text Bobby. Well he would have a lot of explaining to do.  
[ Sorry Sammy was doing some stuff for school be back in about an hour. Tell Bobby to keep me dinner.]  
That should at least cover him till he gets home. Not expecting a text back from Sam he shoved his phone back into the pocket it came from. Then he looked down at the paper in his hand. It looked like it had been torn from one of those spiral notepad things. He flicked it open and read, 

~ Dear new kid,  
I don’t even know your name,  
Yet , I know my life will never be the same.  
Forest green eyes made my world stand still,  
While, my heart skipped at an unknown trill.

And oh how quickly I am falling for your smirk,  
And every other single quirk.  
From the first glance at your sun kissed blonde hair  
I now know I will forever wake wishing to see you there.

I promise that just like you, I will fight  
To try to always make things right.  
And I swear if you feel the same, no matter how mildly  
That I will love you blindly,  


Kindly,  


And forever.  


your secret admirer xxx~

Dean was blushing. He could actually fell genuine heat coming from his face. This was the sweetest thing ever, Christ he could feel tears beginning to gather in his eye’s. He jumps when he hears the door open. He stood when he hears voices approaching him , one smooth and deep like a velvety chocolate the other not so much. They both look at Dean with curious expressions.

Mr. Shurley moves forward and places a hand on Dean shoulder “ Hey you must be Dean. Is everything ok?” he asks. Dean steps back so that he isn’t being touched anymore , “eh yeah. Sorry was just reading something and it caught me by surprise,” Dean said gesturing to the sheet of paper in his hand. He looked up when Castiel bid a hasty goodbye to Mr. Shurley saying that he would see him next week. After he had left Mr. Shurley invited Dean into his office. They talked for a while about what had happened and why Dean intervened and so on and so forth before Mr. Shurley , or as he told Dean to call him ‘Chuck’ said that the half an hour was up and that Dean was free to leave and that he would see him next week.

When he left he went straight to baby. He saw something that looked like paper attached to the windscreen. His heart leapt what if it was his secret admirer too. He ripped if from under the wiper and his heart sunk as he read,  
~Hey Dean didn’t see you about after lunch and wanted to give you my number incase you had any homework questions or stuff. Hope your first day wasn’t to hard on you brother.  
Benny ~  
He read Benny’s note and transferred the hastily written number into his phone sending it a text to thank Benny for bring so cool and all. Dean got in baby and began to drive home to Bobby’s place. He had to whole drive to try to figure out if honesty was the best way to deal with this or if he should try to lie as to not worry Bobby and Sam about him and the fighting side of it. Yup he had the twenty-minute driver to think it over, how fun!


	5. back to normal with confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so dean confesses somthing to Bobby that he already knows and gabe does the same to is family before sam lets cas's secret out of the bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for bullying, self harm , rape and physical abuse  
> sorry about the long wait was away from home and just couldnt find the time.

When Dean got home Sam had a lot of questions for him, but none of them seemed to want to come out. Bobby was the one who had heard Dean pull into the yard. They both watched from the window as he sat in the car staring at the piece of paper in his hands. He sat there for about ten minutes before coming in. Dean was smiling and humming AC-DC as he was walking in the door. It made Sam smile. It was like a bit of the old Dean had come back. Even Bobby had picked up on it. 

Dean said hey as he passed them by on his way to the kitchen to grab his dinner from the microwave.  


“So, what is with the staring you two?” Dean was the first to speak as he felt a bit uncomfortable feeling their eyes following him around. “Just wondering when you are going to explain where you were is all,” replied Bobby in a serious tone. He had been so worried. He figured Dean wasn’t in trouble because the school would have rung him if he was, wouldn’t they?

“Well if I tell you do you promise not to freak out?” Dean looked down afraid that Bobby would already be angry at him and that Sam would look all worried thinking that Dean had fucked up this chance for them. “ I promise not to freak out unless it is completely necessary,” Bobby said trying not to frighten the boy. Dean knowing that it was going to be the best offer he could have wished for looked up into Bobby’s eyes, “ You heard of the Novak’s?” Dean was completely shocked when the two other occupants of the room replied with yes.

“ Michael Novak does the accounting side of the auto-shop for me,” Bobby said raising his eyebrows.

“ I go to school with Gabriel Novak,” Sam admitted to Deans very confused look.

“Well,” Dean began scratching the back of his head, “ I go to school with the Gabriel’s older brother Casteal or something and I saw a guy picking on him and you guys know how I don’t like bullies. Anyway me and that other kid started a fight and the principal caught us.” Dean looked down in shame. He was so afraid that Bobby and Sam would hate him. “I am so sorry but I had to defend the kid. He was being bullied just because his family is different. I didn’t get detention or nothing but I am late because the principal wants me to talk to the school counselor after he is finished with the Casteal kid today and this day next week to see how it goes,” Dean sighed wringing his hands in his pockets as he gathered his courage to look up. 

“I ain’t mad at you boy. Like I said Michael Novak helps me with the business side of well the business and I consider him to be a friend , in fact you probably have seen and will see him around here from time to time. I am glad you helped the kid out I wouldn’t have expected anything less from you. No you go and eat your dinner then finish your homework before bed,” Bobby grinned at him, genuinely proud that Dean stood up for a kid. He knew from talking to Michael had gotten a pretty rough deal when it came to high school experiences. He also knew the kid only had one about one friend but she apparently wasn’t the kind of person you would really want your kid associating with.

 

SAM: That was unexpected. Gabe never mentioned much about his family, then again Sam never asked either mostly to try to avoid having to talk about his own. After Dean went to his room to finish his homework Sam completed his reading assignments and sat watching the T.V. after a while he saw Dean sit on the chair opposite the couch. The talked for a while about Sam's day and the two friends he made, in particular they talked about Gabriel. Dean was amazed by the way his little brother was talking about the guy. (Good God what if Sammy is like me) Dean thought to himself as he watched a mystified Sam recall all the stories Gabe had told him.

“ Dean I also wanted to thank you for helping Gabriel’s brother today. I know when you two meet that he will thank you for it too. I know I have only been friends with him not even a whole day but he is my first real friend you know,” Sam sighed looking proud of his older brother. ( Yeah ,) Sam thought to himself ( a bit of the old Dean is defiantly coming back).

Sam was just about to ask what Dean had meant earlier when he said that Gabriel’s brother was being bullied because his family was different when his phone rang. It was an unknown number. He mentioned it to Dean who said it could have been Dad. Sam was very confused but answered anyway putting it on speaker mode, “ Eh hello,” Sam’s voice did nothing to hide his surprise at the call from the unknown number. 

“ Hello this Zachariah from Sioux Falls sexual health clinic and I was just ringing to tell a Mr. Sam Winchester that his results came back and they are unfortunately all positive. Sorry kiddo but there ain’t nothin that you don’t have,” said a surprisingly familiar voice in a teasing tone. Sam could feel his checks burning red as Dean nearly wet himself laughing at him. He scrambled to grab his phone and take it off speaker all while simultaneously running to his bedroom to talk in peace. 

“Hello to you too Gabriel. Just so you know my older brother heard that and is never going to shut up about it,” Sam screamed down the phone both able to still hear Dean laughing in the sitting room and Gabe down the phone. Sam had what Dean liked to call his bitch face on and if Gabe could see it he probably would have laughed even more.

The two boys talked for what they thought were minutes which turned out to be hours they discussed their homework and the teachers and then Gabe asked about Dean.

“ Actually it’s a little funny because it turns out our brothers also go to school together ,” Sam smugly admitted when Gabe enquired about Deans age and grade, “ speaking of which Dean said he was nearly shoved into a locker by some asshole today, how is he holding up?” “HE WAS WHAT?” Gabe screamed down the receiver so loud that Sam jumped and nearly dropped his phone. “ Dean said he saw some dude picking on your brother and he intervened and that he got held back after school because of it. I am sorry I thought he would have told you if he was being picked on.”

“ Well I knew last year that there was a few people who had singled him out and that but he told us before the end of last year that it had stopped. I thought it was all over for him. I am sorry Sam I have to go talk to my brother. Thanks for letting me know about this and tell Dean thanks for having his back, heaven knows my brother could do with some else in his corner. Goodnight Samson,” Gabe all but sighed into the phone.

“Goodnight Gabe, I hope things go okay with your brother,” Sam said before he hung up his phone and tried to get some sleep.

 

DEAN: Dean sat in baby for ten minutes trying to work up the courage to go in and speak with Sam and Bobby. He repeatedly read the note from his secret admirer silently praying a scruffy haired blue eyed angel had written it. After talking about his day and why he was late he quickly ate his dinner and went up to his room. He sat on his bed, having finished all his written homework in school before seeing Chuck, once again staring at the note. He felt too many emotions he had to calm his brain. So he once again bared his wrists and slid a razor blade along his skin till his body felt light weight and emotionless except for the pain in his arm.

He lay back with his eyes closed afraid to open them. He could see Casteal or however you say his name standing in front of him, his arms outstretched for a hug. God how Dean wanted to be held by does arms when he feels sad and to feel the other boy in his when Dean saves him again from the bullies would be like heaven. ( but what if he's like Al……) Dean fought all he could but he couldn’t push back the memories.

*Dean had been staying with his boyfriend Alastair for about two weeks now. Even though Dean was fourteen he knew he felt something for the nineteen year older he had met in the supermarket when he was food shopping for him and Sam. They hit it off immediately. Dean had known that he was gay since puberty began but he always thought that it was something he could ignore but with the way that Al eyed him up that day he knew he was a goner.

On the third week since Dean had left John and Sammy behind is when his blissful life with his boyfriend came to an end. Dean had dropped out of school because after his family had moved on they would ask to many questions if he stayed behind. So he spent his days cooking and cleaning for Alistair. On the Friday of the third week Al left Dean a list and some money and asked him to do the groceries if he didn’t mind. Of course Dean was eager to please his boyfriend so happily said that he “ would be delighted to help in any way possible”.

Dean stuck to the list for the most part. I mean he got everything that Al had put on the list and then a few thing he liked as well. WORST . DECISION . EVER! When Alistair got home at one the next night, drunk after being at a frat party from the local college he was attending Dean did not expect to be dragged from their bed. 

Dean thankfully doesn’t remember much about that night only begging Alistair to stop hitting him, only to scream in terror when he picked up a knife from the kitchen drawer to cut him instead never to deep and never where anyone but the two of them would see. He remembered the pleas that left his mouth after Alistair broke his promise about waiting until Dean was older and took his virginity. He felt barely anything except the excruciating truth of the details of blood, pain and sadness.

Alistair of course the next morning tried to blame the alcohol. Dean excepted the excuse even though he knew it was just that, an excuse because he had no where else he could go. And so the third week of their very long six month-long relationship ended with heartbreak and Dean fearing for his life.*

Dean jerked awake shaking having been dreaming about that time always left him shook up and with good reason too. Those were the worst six months of his life. He became a prisoner until he ended up in the hospital. One of the nurses helped him sign out early and get a cab so that he could escape Alistair and find his family it may have taken him two more months but they were two months that he was better off alone.

He went down stairs to watch T.V with Sammy. Man how he missed the way things used to be between them before all this crap started. But today got him thinking, if Bobby was friends with the Novak’s then maybe he wouldn’t have a problem with Dean being they way he is and then maybe he would help Dean explain it to Sam so that the kid wouldn’t hate him. Yeah that would be good.

The two boys sat in silence for a while then they discuss their first days at school. Dean was so happy that Sam has made a friend. Everything was good almost normal until Sam’s phone rang. Deans first instinct told him it was John but when he heard the voice and saw the way Sam’s face grew red he guessed that it must have been his new friend. Dean thought honestly (it's probably the only friend the kid has ever had). 

Dean laughed so hard. He can’t even remember the last time he laughed that hard. When Bobby comes in asking about all the noise Dean explains to him. The older man chuckles and sits across from Dean. Figuring that the present was as good a time as any other Dean broached the subject of the Novak’s and gay people.

“ So who long have you known the Novak’s then ?”

“ Going on six years I think.”

“ What are they like?”

“ Michael is a hard-working stressed out poor soul who sometimes needs to take it easy. His partner Lucifer is the complete opposite, he’s kind caring a real mother hen when it comes to the boys. From what I know the oldest Castiel is an A student who has had trouble as you know with bullies and stuff and the youngest Gabe, well I am sure Sam gave you more details about him in your little chat than Gabriel himself would give you in five years though I have also been lead to believe that he is a gabby little kid so maybe not.”

Dean sort of nods before Bobby continues, “ you know I would almost swear that Sam has a little crush on the kid, now wouldn’t that be something,” Bobby pretty much is just thinking aloud. Dean looks surprised and relieved and somewhat horrified at the same time. Surprised that an old-timer like Bobby would have such a modern attitude to homosexuality. Relived that the old man as loving and accepting as he is and horrified that he may have always seen through Dean façade the entire time. “ Don’t play coy, how long have you known?” Dean says as he stares at he feet.

“ Since about two days after you guys showed up.”

“ And you haven’t kicked me out yet, shouted at me called me disgusting. Its pretty much what everyone else has done,” Dean said trying not to shout at the Bobby, he was a good guy and god forbid if Sam over heard the conversation.

“I ain’t ever doing that. I just got you to back. No matter who you love you will always be welcome here like you always were. Dean I can’t pretend to know what it’s like to be treated as an outsider and be told that something you were born as and have no control over is a disgusting and unnatural thing, but I can tell you from seeing people like Michael and Lucifer Novak that things are changing and that if you work really hard you can have a life filled with love and happiness just like them. You don’t deserve it any less than anyone else Dean, you need to remember that,” Bobby was cut off by Dean throwing his arms around him that all thoughts left his mind. I hurt Dean to hug. He had gone so long without gentle physical contact that he forgot what it was like. The two of them stood in the living room hugging for a few minutes until Dean let go, his heart feeling ten pounds lighter knowing that Bobby cared and would stand by him no matter who he brought home. Bobby had tears in his eyes, happy ones at finally establishing some trust with this complicated young man. This would be the start of where Dean would hopefully get better.

 

GABRIEL: When Gabe got home the first thing he did was tell Papa Luci all about the new boy in school. By the time he finished his homework Cassie was walking in the door. Papa Luci rose to great him with a hug and a kiss on the forehead just as he had done for Gabriel just over an hour before. Lucifer asked Castiel about his day and how his first session with Chuck of the year went. Of course as usual Cassie gave monotone answers saying that everything was fine. That it had been a busy day and that he was just a bit tired. Cassie went to his room to finish his homework. Gabe and Lucifer go and sit in the living room to watch the television.

Diner is just about ready, Luci has it on a slow cook to stop it burning before Michael gets home so that they can have a family meal like always. Things at diner were the same as always until Gabe decided to make an announcement about something he realized today the moment he saw Sam Winchester, “ I’M IN LOVE !” Gabe practically screamed across the table. Two forks dropped and he could feel three pairs of eyes turn his way. “ Gabriel that’s great,” Michael exclaimed once he got over the initial shock of Gabe screaming something out half way trough a meal, then again it was Gabriel so they shouldn’t have expected any less, “ so go on without screaming at us tell us about her.” 

“Well she is a he for starters and his name is Sam and he’s like already really tall and just perfect. I think I would give up sugar for him,” Gabe admits while he watches his family realize that he’s probably gay and must really fucking like this Sam guy if he was will to go without his staple food group. One by one they nod and tell them they are happy for him and support him. After diner and a bit more T.V Gabe announced he was off to bed leaving Cassie, Papa Luci and Dad to finish watching whatever they wanted.

Once in his room Gabe only wanted to do one thing ring Sam. So he did. Of course, he also had to be funny about it , especially since he knew Sam didn’t have his number. Gabe was proud that Sam’s older brother was listening at least he may have a partner in crime when it comes to pull pranks on Gigantor. Gabe was happy that Sam listened to his stories without having to be begged and Gabriel was just as happy to listen to Sam too. They talked for hours and Gabe knew that he never wanted to stop. That was until Sam told him about what had went down with Cassie and his brother Dean. Gabe knew that he needed to talk to Castiel about it so he very reluctantly said his goodbyes to Sam and went to find his older brother.

CASTIEL: Walking home he felt weightless. According to Mr. Shurley his name was Dean and Dean had got his note and it have moved him to tears. God how conflicted Castiel felt. On one hand he wanted Dean to remember that he uses spiral notepads and make the connection on the other he hoped that his hasty exit from the school after Chuck and him left Chucks office didn't cause any suspicion . He hoped Dean liked it. What a morning to be late. Of course if anyone was going to be late to meet the possible love of their life it would be Castiel. Castiel sat in the back of all his classes that day hiding from the blonde beauty that sat near the front of nearly all of them. The lunch came and the new kid had jumped in to save him. He clearly didn’t know much about Castiel if he was willing to do that, at least that was Castiel’s opinion.

When he arrived home he chatted with Gabriel and Papa for a while then decided to do his homework. He finished just in time for diner and what an eventful diner it was. Gabriel came out because he believed ha had found love. Castiel was happy for him. When he had come out it was hard for him. Of course telling the gay couple that adopted you that you were also gay was he easy part the hard part was the people he called friends they all left him except Meg but then again she was more of a frenemy than anything. He hoped that this Sam felt the same for Gabe’s sake or if not would let him down gently and continue to be his friend.

When diner was finished and everything was cleared away the Novak’s retreated to the living room to watch some telly like they did every other evening. After awhile Gabe when up to his room and had left Castiel alone with their Dads everything was happy and normal, of course it was also a pack of lies since to stop Michael and Lucifer try to kill someone Castiel had simply told them that the bullying had stopped which was complete and utter horse shit. But they would never find out Castiel had sworn principal Mills to secrecy and Mr. Shurley by law was not allowed divulge any information about Castiel to anyone unless he feared for Castiel’s life or safety or that of others. 

So long ago Castiel decided for the sake of a peaceful stress free home life where his family wasn’t constantly worried about him that he would keep it hidden as best he could so that they would never find out. It was all going just fine until till the three left downstairs were all turning off lights and unplugging the T.V getting ready for bed and Gabriel came running down the stairs looking furious.

“ How could you lie to us Cassie,” Gabriel seethed. He looked in equal parts furious and hurt. “Either you tell them the truth about today or I will.”

Castiel stood in shock. The look on Gabriel’s face told him to tell the truth, the looks of confusion on Michael’s face told him to tell the truth and the look of fear on Luci’s face told him to do it quickly. He told them all about how the bullying had never stopped that he just didn’t want to be a worry and a burden for them anymore right up to Dean saving him from being pushed into his locker during lunch today. “ But what I don’t understand is how you found out Gabriel I have kept it so well hidden for so long,” Castiel enquired genuinely confused about how his baby brother found out his secret. 

“Dean, the guy who saved you is my friend Sam’s older brother. I rang Sam to check how he was doing after his first day and he asked about how you were after what happened and then proceeded to explain to me what he knew about what had happened.”

“Well,” said Lucifer clapping his hands together, “ looks like our two boys bagged themselves a pair of brothers.”

“Luc not helping,” Michael interjected turning to Castiel, “ Why did you keep this from us Cassie we could have helped you. You didn’t have to go trough this alone, trust me I know from experience that you need someone by your side through these things especially family.”

“ I know Dad it was just hard and this was my way of dealing, I guess,” Castiel got cut off but Lucifer throwing his arms around him.

“Your Dad is right. You should have come to us. Even if we couldn’t make it stop we could have at least shared in your pain Cassie. Now how about I make us all a cup of nice warm tea to relax us before bed and you two can tell us all you know about these boys so we can find a way to thank this Dean properly for been your knight in shining arm,” Lucifer leaned back to watch as Cassie blushed knowing only too well his oldest boy had a crush on this Dean kid. Go figure two brothers for two brothers. Luci could already hear the wedding bells, while seriously hoping his sons could hear them too. They sat up for a while talking and Castiel admitted his crush and told them about the poem he left in Dean’s locker and how he was going to go write one every day until Dean asked him to stop. And ran up to his room bidding good night to everyone. Gabriel quickly followed after him saying that he would need his rest if he was to keep up with Sam’s monstrously long legs in school tomorrow. Michael and Lucifer stayed up a little longer talking about the love and pride they had for their sons, Castiel the carer who would hide his pain so well so that he didn’t distress someone else and Gabriel the brave who couldn’t give a shit about other people opinions, once it wasn’t illegal and all consensual you can bet your ass Gabriel was going to do it. Even if it meant getting his ass kicked Gabriel will still find a way to tell Sam how he feels. Both of the boys grew up so well that Lucifer hoped for their sake that these other brothers turned out to be exactly what his boys thought they were.


	6. it all starts coming out

SAM AND GABRIEL: Sam had the most wonderful time over the course of a week with his new friends. Things were a bit awkward the day he asked how long they had dated at lunch because they both looked at him funny and said in perfect synchronization that they ‘were not dating’. Sam felt what he can only describe as relief. He was completely unsure why though, I mean Gabe was a dude and over the past week Jo had become like a sister to him so why would he be relieved that they weren’t dating.

 

Over the weekend Gabriel and Sam had alternated between texting and talking on the phone. Friday they had been given a history project for school that they had to do in pairs. Of course Gabriel jumped at the opportunity to be Sam’s partner. So Sunday evening it was decided that Monday after school Bobby would pick Sam and Gabriel up from school they would go back to his do their project and have dinner. Bobby would drop Gabe home when they were finished their homework. 

 

Monday afternoon came at last and Sam practically dragged Gabriel over to Bobby’s truck. They were both so excited to spend the evening working together. Gabriel was particularly excited, he had told Sam about his family and how he has two Dad’s and all and Sam didn’t care. Gabe was so relieved. So tonight was the night that Gabriel would tell Sam that he was gay too. 

 

When they got to Bobby’s they went straight up to Sam’s room. Bobby shouted up the stairs after them, “ Dinner will be about an hour, hour and a half boys we will wait for Dean to get back from school.” Sam liked that they were going to wait for Dean. It felt right to eat together as a family, they never did with John. Sam pushed the thoughts of his father from his mind he would have fun with Gabriel and not think of his crappy life.

 

“ So, how about homework first and then we can chat until dinner then do our project,” Sam suggested looking over his shoulder at Gabe and he set his book bag on his bed. Sam self-consciously looked around. His room wasn’t much but it was his, you know. He cleared his throat loudly to try to capture Gabe’s attention. The other boy snapped his eyes to Sam’s immediately and nodded “ Yeah Samwich, that sounds like a plan.” So Sam flopped on his bed pulled out his books and began his homework. He allowed Gabe to take his desk as he couldn’t put it past the other kid not to fall asleep if given the bed. They helped each other and within the hour all homework was done and Gabe joined Sam on the bed. 

“ Hey Sammy,” Gabriel began turning to look at the ceiling instead of Sam, “ if I was to tell you something that is sort of a secret at the moment, I mean my family know but you would be the first non-family person to know, would you promise not to freak out?”

Sam hummed in response. Gabriel glanced at him. The other boy had his eyes closed his arms stretched out behind his head. He looked beautiful. Gabe felt his breath leave his body. He didn’t speak until Sam opened his eyes and gave him a funny look.

“ UH well it is kind of a funny story, my parents met when they were in school, it was actually how they both came to realize that they were gay. True it was no fairytale and they argued a lot at the beginning but them came to realize that the had found something special and even though with their families both being religious and the fact it was the eighties and people weren’t so open-minded they knew no matter how much they had to fight that it would work out,” Gabe looked at Sam who was listening intently to him and continued, “ we are a very open family so when Castiel my older brother said he was gay when he was like thirteen they were super supportive, but people thought they were pressuring Cassie into being gay so we were nearly taken away from them. Luckily we had a social worker that didn’t have her head up her ass. She blew off all the claims about it. You know sexuality is something we are born with and it happened to be chance that a gay couple should adopt one gay kid, but what is it funny,” Gabe looked back to the ceiling for this bit, “like really funny is they ended up with two.” 

 

The room went silent. Gabriel felt Sam shift on the bed. He squeezed his eyes shut, so afraid of what Sam would think. He was not expecting the chuckle from the boy beside him so much so that it caused him to jump and stare at him. Sam was smiling at him “ Yeah, that is kinda funny. I mean seriously what are the odds?” Gabe just gapped at him, “ So it doesn’t bother you that I am gay?” Gabe asked looking at him skeptically. 

 

“Of course not, not ever you are still the best friend I ever had ,” Sam admitted as he moved closer to Gabe to wrap him in a hug. The two boys sat hugging until the heard the impala pull into boys yard. The left the room together both feeling a little better about Gabriel’s admission.

 

Dinner was uneventful for them. They chatted with Bobby and Dean, the laughed and everything felt good . Gabe thanked Dean for helping Castiel out that day and Dean said, “No problem kid, would have done it for anybody I don’t like bullies.” It was left at that. 

 

The had an hour left to do most of their project the had the whole week but both wanted it finished so they could relax about it, especially Sam. When the hour was up the project was about half way done and the two boys heard Dean shout from down stairs. “ Sammy, Gabriel I am going for a drive if you guys are done for tonight I can drop Gabe home now.” The two boys ran down the stairs and hopped into the back of the impala.

 

 

DEAN: Dean had just had one of the best weeks of his life, sort of. True he had yet to make contact with the blue-eyed beauty, also he actually figured out he shared all but three classes with the boy, man was he lucky! On top of that were the poems. They made Dean heart feel light. He reread each one every night before he went to sleep praying to anything that was listening that they were written by the person he was beginning to realize that he might just love. 

 

The third day was when he decided to screw his promise he made after Al. Bobby was right he didn’t deserve to be happy any less than anyone else. So he allowed himself his crush on Cas and told himself it was ok he had Bobby to go to if this went south, Bobby would help him.

 

So Monday came and Dean was buzzing with happiness. He couldn’t wait to get home and heck even talk to Chuck about the past week he spent his classes either looking at Cas or taking notes. He spent his lunch with Benny who over the past week had become such a great friend to him that Dean could barely believe that he was still alive.

 

Once again school finished and Dean went to his locker after a quick goodbye to Benny and grabbing the note he came to expect there he made his way up to Chuck’s office to await his turn. Once again he completed his homework while waiting and turned to reading todays note while he finished waiting,

~My Dearest Dean 

I lay awake last night,

So lonesome in my bed.

How could I want to sleep 

with thoughts of you in my head.

 

I feel naught but fear

And only see red,

When I think thoughts of you

Loving someone else instead.

 

I relive my fleeting moments with you

And all the things I wish I had said.

You are unlike the other boy’s,

You’re the prince from fairy tales I have read.

 

I am terrified, afraid,

I am dragged down by dread,

that if you find out who I am,

Like the others you will wish me dead. 

 

Love your secret admirer xxx ~

 

Why would he wish this person dead, unless maybe it is Cas. Yeah maybe it was his angel boy who seemed to be avoiding him. Maybe he liked Dean but was afraid if he says anything to him that Dean would hate and bully him to. He had a plan and hoped that it would work but then again it could also backfire I mean he knew that Cas’ parents were gay but that didn’t mean that he was. He decided to take a chance, a complete gamble. He looked at his watch. He had five minutes to do this before he lost his nerve.

 

He just got back when Cas and Chuck came out of the office. He smiled and greeted them both. “Hey Chuck, Cas.” He watched how Cas had blushed and knew that even if he was wrong and his plan didn’t work that at least he tried and it might work even still.

 

He told Chuck most of his plan, he for obvious reasons left out Cas’ name. Chuck seemed to think it was a good idea and asked why he sensed some hesitation. “ Well,” Dean began deciding very quickly to just come clean and mention some of what went down with Al, “ I don’t actually know if this guy is gay and my only other attempt at a relationship went so wrong that I think I am weirdly afraid that it will go wrong again….” Next thing Dean knew he told Chuck about how he was beaten and raped. Chuck chatted with him for a while trying to calm him down and in the process had to give Dean tissues from time to time. When the session was coming to a close Dean surprised Chuck for the second time that day by asking could he see him again next week. Chuck knew he had a chance to help this boy and knew it was his job to help where he could, I mean he loved to help, so he very easily agreed. 

 

Dean got home with a smile on his face. He was ready to start part two of his plan. When he walked into the house he was immediately made aware who Gabriel was and that he was there, not because they were introduced, heck he could tell who the kid was and that he was here just going by the noise and Sammy’s description. He chuckled to himself. Yeah he would be a good friend for Sam might entice the kid out of his shell a little. 

 

Dinner went pretty well. Gabriel surprised Dean when he thanked him for helping Cas but according to Sam they are a tight family, like Sam and Dean used to be. He had to admit he found the kid a bit annoying but the smile on Sammy’s face told him he would have to put up with it. 

 

When dinner was finished up Sam and Gabe went up stairs to finish off their project. Dean talked to Bobby for a while. He told the older man of how he had a crush on a boy at school and how he was going to be continuing seeing Chuck for another while, the older man just nodded along allowing Dean to get whatever he needed off his chest. Dean then offered to take Gabe back home later saying that he would bring Sammy with him and it would give him a chance to tell the other boy about his feelings. Bobby thought it was a great idea and reassured Dean that he was doing the right thing.

 

After an hour Dean had called the two boys down. The three of them climbed into the impala and Gabriel proceeded to give Dean directions to his house. When they pulled up outside their was a man waiting at the door for them. He was rather tall and had light-colored hair. He approached the impala so Dean let down his window to talk to him. 

 

“ Well, you to must be the Winchesters that I have heard so much about. Wont you come in? My husband also wishes to meet you both, especially to say thank you for helping our Cassie out Dean ,” Lucifer enquired quirking his eyebrows towards Gabe to help him out.

“Eh yeah, Sam I wanted to loan you that book I was telling you about in school the other day,” Gabriel said looking at Sam hoping he wouldn’t see that it was only a half truth.

 

Sam asked Dean if it was ok and completely powerless against his little brothers puppy face Dean readily agreed. Lucifer almost jumped for joy, time to try to play cupid. As all four walked in the door another man stood from the couch. “ Babe this is Sam and Dean Winchester, Sam and Dean this is my husband Michael Novak , you know our boys Gabriel and Castiel and I am Lucifer.” The two boys shook Luci and Mike’s hands before taking the seats the were offered. Then Michael became the third person that day to bring up what he had done for Castiel. “It ain’t no big thing Sir. I would have done it for anybody. I don’t like bully’s especially those who pick on others for being different.” This made Michael smile. His boys sure knew how to pick their crushes. Gabe said he was going to run up to his room and grab a book he wanted to lend to Sam. “ Tell Cassie to come down that we have guests while you are up there,” Lucifer shouted up the stairs after Gabe.

 

Sam and Dean sat talking to the older Novak’s while they waited. Even though this is technically what Dean was planning he didn’t expect it to be this easy, but now sitting on the living room couch waiting for the other boy to walk down the stairs Dean begins to reconsider his plan. What if it too much after the first part of his plan. Was it all happening to fast? (Oh man this is such a bad idea!) Dean thought to himself as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

 

CAS: All week Castiel had watched from afar as Dean each evening would take the note from his locker and then go sit in his impala and read it before driving home. Castiel had spent the entire weekend in his room doing homework, writing poetry and thinking of Dean. Lucifer came in on Sunday to check on his oldest son, “Hey Cassie, how is it going kiddo?”. Castiel looked up from his books and started to cry. He became so afraid in writing the poem for Monday that Dean would find out his secret and begin to bully him or worst be completely ignorant to his suffering like the other students were. He cried and cried and told his Papa all about it as Luci held him close stroking his almost black hair encouraging Cassie to just let it all out.

 

Later that evening at dinner Lucifer asked Castiel was he feeling better and in all honesty he was. Sharing his doubts with his Papa had made them seem a bit more trivial and less like the end of the world. The ate in silence until Michael looked up at Gabe, “ Gabriel have you something you want to say or is your fidgeting due to sugar overload again?” they all turned and stared at Gabe waiting for his response. 

“ I have to meet up with Sam after school tomorrow to do a project is it ok if I go over to his place for a few hours after school tomorrow to do it, the project that is,” Gabriel said as the words tumbled and rolled out of his mouth in a way that almost didn’t make sense. Lucifer laughed “ Well once its just the project you are doing it is just fine by me.” 

“Luc slightly inappropriate the boys are only twelve it's not as if the would be interested in sex just yet. Anyway …..” Michael was cut of by Castiel’s laughter and Gabriel screaming for him to shut up. Castiel felt even more relaxed and once he finished his dinner he went up to his room and finished his poem with confidence knowing that if Dean really tried he could pick up on the hints in it to figure out that it is Castiel that wrote it. He was sick of waiting for the penny to drop and everything to go horribly wrong, if his heart was going to get broken he was better off getting it over with.

 

He slipped the poem into Deans locker on his way to his last period as he always did. He stood barely hidden from view watching the other boy grab it from his locker and put it in his back pocket as usual. He smiled and made his way to Chucks office.

 

Talking to Chuck was easy. It was sad to say but Castiel pretty much considered the man his best friend, heck if it wasn’t for Gabe he would be Castiel’s only friend. The talk about the previous week and Castiel tell him about Sunday and opening up to his Papa. Chuck seems proud to hear that Castiel is starting to open up to one of his family members, he knows it will mean that maybe if Castiel was comfortable they could cut down their session from every second day to once a week if the talking with his family progressed in the right way. 

 

When they finished up Chuck walked Castiel out of his office as usual and once again there was Dean. He smiled at them both and said, “ Hey Chuck, Cas.” Castiel could feel his face heating up and he knew he was blushing. (He called me Cas, he gave me a nickname, maybe he is different.) Castiel though to himself as he all but practically ran to his locker to get his books and head home to do his homework.

 

When he opened his locker he noticed a piece of normal notepad paper fall to the floor. He picked it up and inspected it. It appeared to have been roughly ripped out in haste. Castiel almost laughed. He couldn’t imagine anyone being in a hurry to tell him something. He imagined that it was probably Crowley send him sort so of threat. When he read what was written he had believed his heart had stopped.

~ My Dearest Cas,

I promise I could never hate you or wish you dead. There is no reason for you to be afraid. If anyone should be afraid it should be me, I am terrified if you get to know me you will see that I am not the person that you see me to be.

Love your poetic muse.~

HOLY SHIT! Dean knew, Cas couldn’t breath and Dean knew. Castiel quickly grabbed his books and ran home before he lost the ability to move as well as breath. He couldn’t think, he need help, he needed his Papa.

 

It pretty much goes without saying that Lucifer was a bit more than shocked when Castiel burst through the door calling for him. Luci ran to his boy wondering what was going on. When he finally calmed Castiel down enough so he could tell him Michael had arrived home. Cassie told them both everything from the poems he had left Dean to the note he received from Dean today. Both men looked at the note smiling.

 

All of a sudden something hit Michael like a bag of bricks and he ran to his office. Castiel and Lucifer stared after him for a minute. “Hey babe everything okay?,” Lucifer called out when he heard Michael repeating the word ‘ stupid’ as he walked back up the hallway. “ I am an absolute idiot,” Michael exclaimed as walked back into the room holding a file from his office. “ Remember my friend Bobby that I help out with the accounts in his business,” Michael looked up to see a pair of nodding heads, “ Well he had a young kid named Dean helping him out this summer. I never actually met the kid but I know he filed out the invoices for Bobby. Him and his brother Sam had come to live with Bobby. It is only when I saw the note that I realized I had recognized that writing, I had stared at it a good bit over the summer,” Michael opened the file on an invoice with the same writing as the note. 

 

Castiel held his breath he felt like he was dream, Lucifer was over the moon at the thought that maybe his oldest would have a boyfriend soon. Lucifer knew that he couldn’t wait around for Cassie to stop being so shy and to go get what he want so he decided that he would help his son bag his man.

 

After they had eaten up Castiel went upstairs to do his homework. While down stairs Michael was watching t.v and Lucifer was plotting. Things became much easier when Bobby texted Michael to let him know that Dean and Sam were dropping Gabriel home. Lucifer ran outside to wait planning on dragging Dean inside and making him admit his feelings for Cassie. Michael stayed inside once again cursing himself for being so stupid.

 

Castiel had heard a car pull up, but chose to ignore it in favor of finishing his homework if it was someone important his Papa or Dad would come up and get him. He sat for what felt like ages before Gabriel burst through the door, “ Cassie I am home! We have guests and Papa said that you have to come down stairs, “ Gabriel said as he bounced over to Castiel’s book shelf, “ oh yeah P.S I am lending one of your books to a friend I promised him I would which do you recommend?” Castiel sighed at his brother and grabbed what was his favorite book off his self and handed it to Gabriel then proceeded to follow him down the stairs.

 

Gabriel ran a head and turned to look at Castiel with a weird smile on face. The Michael came into view also giving Castiel a weird look. When Cassie saw his Papa he knew something was up. Part of him wanted to run back upstairs and hid because he knew that this couldn’t be good the rest of him kept moving forward as if being dragged to something. That was until he saw who was sitting on his couch, Dean Winchester was sitting on his couch and for the second time that day Castiel felt like he couldn’t breath. So much so he didn’t notice how dark things were becoming until it all went black.


	7. perhaps things could have gone better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas wakes up, Dean comes out to Sam and some other stuff happens ( also note some slight swearing may happen from here on into the book as i curse like a sailor and find in very hard censor myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait was ill for quite a while, but thankfully better and more than ready to regularly update :)

Time seemed to slow. Dean ran trying to catch the falling Castiel but to no avail. The four others present in the room stood frozen almost unable to comprehend what just happened. When he reached the crumpled teen that was on the floor Dean grabbed his head and lain it on his lap. “Hey Cas, can you hear me buddy,” Dean called softly while gently tapping his face. He turned to the Novak’s asking them if something like this has happened before. Dean's question was answered by Lucifer who had snapped out of his state of shock.

“Not that I am aware of.” He reached down to help Dean place Cassie in the recovery position. “ Cassie its Papa, can you hear me darling,” Lucifer called out peeling back the eyelids of his oldest son to check his responses. Upon seeing that all was in order he asked Dean to hold him still while he grabbed a cold flannel. 

Dean sat as still as a rock holding Cas and whispering to him to wake up. When Lucifer came back and placed the cold water-soaked cloth on Castiel’s head. They sat quietly, all watching , all waiting to see if Cas would stir. 

And he did not even five minutes later. At first he was very disoriented and cuddled into the warmth that surrounded his head. Then he felt a hand placed gently on his face as a voice from his dreams spoke to him, “Hey Cas, you ok now buddy?”. It seemed to come from very close, too close. It caused Cas to slowly millimeter by millimeter open his eyes. When he saw the mega watt smile and forest green eyes of Dean Winchester above him he gasped.

That is how they stayed until Michael cleared his throat and broke the spell. Both boys broke apart Cas sitting up and Dean helping him to stand, both staring awkwardly at the floor while Lucifer stared daggers at Michael for interrupting the boys moment. 

Dean shuffled on his feet for a minute before breaking the silence. “ Well its late so me and Sam ought to get home before Bobby starts to worry. Thanks for the hospitality and I hope you feel better in the morning Cas,” Dean said as he grabbed Sam’s hand and began to pull the younger teen towards the door. Sam bid a hasty goodbye telling them he was pleased to meet them all and that he’d meet Gabe at his locker tomorrow. Dean quickly shut the door behind them. It all happened so fast Lucifer couldn’t even think of a reason to get them to stay.

 

NOVAK’S; Once the Winchester’s left the Novak’s took a seat on the sofa or in Michael’s case their favorite armchair. They all looked to Castiel who still looked a bit peaky. Lucifer gave Gabe and Michael a look that they knew meant that they should get lost. Gabe said something about going to bed while Michael had paperwork that suddenly had to be done.

Once they were gone Lucifer turned to Cassie and asked him, “So kiddo, wanna talk about what happened here this evening ?” Cas shook his head and whispered quietly that he was just going to go to bed. 

Lucifer sat worried for a while. What if he had got his wires crossed and messed things up for his oldest son and not improved them, but deep down he knew he wasn’t wrong there was no way the look that those two boys shared while Cas was laying in Dean lap was a lie. They both had that look in their eyes. That kinda look you get when you come home for the first time in what seems like forever. There was no way they could fake it and know way they could hide it. Lucifer knew that look to well. It was they same one he and Mike had shared since they first laid eyes on each other when they were kids. Damn those kids had it bad though. So Lucifer sat plotting on how he could fix this.

 

WINCHESTER'S; When they got back into the car Sam looked at Dean and demanded an explanation. So Dean told him about the poems and how he thought it was Cas that was leaving it for him so that he wrote Cas as letter and that he really liked him and hoped he was right because he was gay and that he didn’t even know if Cas was but it didn’t matter because he probably wouldn’t want Dean anyway because maybe Dad was right and he was just a disgusting piece of shit and nobody needed him. 

Sam made Dean pull over. Through his tears Dean could see Sam moving in his seat. ( He can't even bear to be in the car with me, he thinks I am disgusting to just like Dad,) Dean though as he waited for Sam to get out of the Impala. What happened next surprised the hell out of him. He looked up to see Sam crying . Dean blinked in surprise when Sammy spoke. “ You are not disgusting Dean. You are my brother and always will be. You are perfect and who you love doesn’t make you disgusting. There is nothing wrong with being gay. Fuck dad and his opinions, what gives him the right to judge when he can't even love and care for his own kids. He’s wrong Dean and anything he ever said to you about being the way you are is wrong and I am so sorry you had to hear those thing from him,” Sam sniffled and looked up at Dean. Both boys with their tear-stained faces threw their arms around each other trying to offer comfort and solace to the other.

After awhile Dean started baby’s engine again and off they went arriving back at Bobby’s slightly different than when they had left. One filled with curiosity about himself and they nights events, the other afraid that in the dead of night his traitorous mind would twist and pull apart his brothers kind words to use against him some how. Yet both smiled as for now things seemed ok, at least they did until they saw that all to familiar truck in Bobby’s drive way.


	8. panic all around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Gabe have no contact from Same and Dean and we find out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight homophobia and violence and one person in particular being a douche.

CASTIEL; He laid in his bed most of the night crying. God he felt like such a loser.( Fainting really Cassie how smooth. If he didn’t love you he sure must now,)Cas thought to himself sarcastically. He felt like crying, like screaming and breaking everything. Tomorrow couldn’t come fast enough he need to see Chuck and talk this through with him. 

By the time morning light broke Castiel had given up on trying to sleep and trudged down to stairs to grab breakfast. Things were tense. Cassie could feel his Papa’s eyes on him the whole time, while Gabe and his Dad made a point to look anywhere that wasn’t him. 

He left quickly beginning his walk to school. He put his head phones in and began to think of what might happen at school today. He had a poem in his pocket that he would put in Deans locker first thing. It would set thing straight give him an opening to talk to Cas hopefully it would help Castiel figure out where he stood, as last night left his very unsure. The note Dean had given him made him think he had a shot, but his hasty exit when Cas had come too last night left a bad taste in the back of Cas’ mouth.

He arrived at his locker at the usual time propping his bag against Dean’s one so when he slipped the note in it could almost pass as an accident. Once it was done he walked to his first period English class to sit, wait and over think until Dean arrived .The bell had rung and their English teacher Mr. Fitzgerald had taken his seat and begun to teach. Cas was panicking now. Dean was nowhere to be seen, had he gotten Cas poem of the day and ran , is he playing hooky because of what happened last night or did something bad happen. Castiel couldn’t shake the horrible feeling in his gut. A feeling that only got worst the longer the day went on and he seen that Dean hadn’t been there at all that day.

He was that worried he told Chuck he was skipping that days appointment as the was an emergency. It was a lie, but only a little one. He just really needed to get home, he needed to ask Gabe did Sam say anything in school about Dean and if not would he text him casually and ask.

 

GABRIEL; After the events of last night and the tense breakfast of that morning Gabe was ready to spend his day talking it through with Sam. When Gabriel got to his third class he came 

Gabriel spent the rest of the day texting Sam,

[hey Samikins, where are you ?] 

[ Dude, is everything ok ?]

[PLEASE ANSWER ME OR I AM DITCHING SCHOOL AND COMING OVER !!!!!!!!]

When the bell tolled signaling the end of the day Gabe rushed to his locker and out the door. He ran all the way home. If you knew Gabriel as well as his family did then you would have been just as shocked as Lucifer was when he saw Gabe running up the steps and bursting through the door.

Gabriel took a few minutes to regain his breath and when he did Lucifer couldn’t get him to talk slow enough to understand what he was saying, so Luci popped Gabe into a chair and went to make some tea to hopefully allow his youngest son to calm down.

With tea in hand Lucifer returned to the living room and , if it was even possible, a slightly more agitated Gabe. “ Ok so nice and slowly and preferably in understandable English , why don’t you try to explain the problem to me again,” Lucifer said while handing over one of the tea cups. “ Sam wasn’t in school and he didn’t answer any of my messages and I have a bad feeling in my gut and I feel like I can't breath and that something is wrong,” Gabe exclaimed in one quick breath.

“Ok I see and have you tried to call him. See if you call him you might find that his phone could be dead or switched off and that he’s not ignoring you rather just doesn’t know you are trying to reach him." Before Luci had even finished speaking Gabe had his phone out and was dialing Sam’s number. Straight to voicemail. So it was either dead or switched off. So Sam wasn’t ignoring Gabe. They were still friends and all was cool.

Gabe started to calm down just as Cas walked through the door. Gabe turned to him, “ Hey Cassie was Dean-o in school today ?”

“Eh no Gabe how did you know that ? and more important why did you need to know? Did Sam ask you to ask me ? Does he think Dean was ditching today?”

“No nothing like that it’s just that Sam wasn’t in either,” Gabe clarified as he worried his bottom lip with his teeth. The brothers shared a look of worry and Lucifer picked up on it really quickly. “Okay, so before imaginations run away here why don’t we just wait till Mike comes home and ask him to ring Bobby, hmm, sound good?”

 

SAM AND DEAN; The boys knew the moment the laid eyes on the truck that John had come to get them. Neither wanted to leave but neither was brave enough to stand up to John either. So, solemnly the exited the impala and made their way into the house that over a short time had become the first home they had ever known.

Upon opening the door they could hear the raised voice of John and Bobby arguing in the kitchen. “ Those boys are better off with me and you know it,” Bobby yelled over John his voice traveling throughout the house. 

“They are my sons, you have no right to try to keep me from them,” John retorted.

“Funny,” said Bobby “ it’s an awful pity you don’t act like their father.”

The boys ran to the kitchen just in time to see John run at Bobby tackling him to the ground. Sam rushed to grab his phone and call the cops. Dean saw red and jump on John successfully knocking him from Bobby. “ You leave him alone, you are the one that is wrong not him,” Dean seethed through his teeth. “ Is that right and does your precious Bobby know what a useless faggot you are boy huh?,” John teased smirking up at Dean remembering the power he used to hold over his oldest son, unfortunately for John no one had informed him he no longer had that power especially after hurting the first adult Dean could honestly say gave a damn about him. 

Sam stood quietly in the corner watching it all unfold listening to the 991 operator fill him in on the progress of getting a cop car to the house. When shock and fear began to wear off he looked at Bobby and ran to him. The older man was passed out on the floor due to John’s beating. “ Dean help me make sure he’s ok,” Sammy called to his brother as he was unsure of what to do. Dean gave him instructions on how to check for a pulse and to try to bring him around as he didn’t trust John enough to take his eyes from him. After what felt like forever they heard sirens approaching. Dean explained to the cops what they knew had happened and they quickly arrested John wrestling him into the back of the car. 

An ambulance came and took Bobby away just two minutes later, they boys quickly climbed into the impala and followed behind. It may be a long night of pleading with hospital staff because they weren’t family or some other stupid reason but neither boy wanted to be anywhere else that by Bobby side praying he gets better. Sam hoped Bobby would be awake and better in no time because the older fella made him feel happy and safe and for once in him life he had a sense of normality and Dean hoped the old man would get better so that he could apologize because in his mind this was all his fault as he always knew that John come and ruin their happiness.

The boys struck it lucky with Bobby’s nurse who allowed them to sleep in the chairs by his bed than go back to the house alone. She figured at least this way she knew no harm would come to the boys as well.

The next day neither brother concerned himself with anything other than Bobby. When he came round about noon he was slightly miffed that not even Sam had gone to school. Dean smiled slightly relieved at Bobby and told him they were having too much fun here listening to him snore. The older man huffed. 

Later that evening a doctor came around and told Bobby one more night and if all thing stayed as good as they were then he could go home late afternoon tomorrow. Which lead to Bobby begging and pleading with Dean and Sam to go Back to the house for the night and to come get him after school tomorrow. Both boys refused to leave the room. So when Dean took a toilet break and Sam went to grab so grub from the hospital cafeteria Bobby resorted to his plan B and took out his phone. “ Hey Michael it’s Bobby I don’t want any fuss or nothing but I’m in the hospital and was wondering if you could do me a favor.”


End file.
